There has been a trend of increase in the number of the terminals of semiconductor devices, due to the increasing density of integrated circuits (ICs).
For example, when manufacturing a semiconductor device having a resin encapsulation package with a multitude of external connection terminals (leads), a multitude of electrodes (signal pads and power source pads) of a semiconductor chip and a multitude of inner leads of the lead frame are connected together by each of a multitude of wires.
For suppressing further increase in the number of the terminals, such a semiconductor device is provided with a common lead, referred to as a bus bar, thereby using the common lead for a plurality of power source pads of the semiconductor chip, for example. In other words, the bus bar is used as the common lead by wire bonding the plurality of power source pads of the semiconductor chip to the bus bar, thereby suppressing further increase in the number of the terminals. Therefore, when manufacturing a semiconductor device having a package provided with a bus bar, power source pads of a semiconductor chip are wire bonded to the bus bar, and signal pads thereof are wire bonded to the inner leads, respectively, for example.